Will You Keep Your Promise?
by nantia12
Summary: Η Yuki επιστρέφει στην Ακαδημία Cross με έναν σκοπό. Θα τον εκπληρώσει?


Will you keep your promise?

Yuki's POV

Στεκόμουν έξω από την ίδια γνώριμη πόρτα που συνήθιζα να περνάω κάθε πρωί μέχρι πριν από περίπου ένα χρόνο. Την κεντρική πόρτα της ακαδημίας Cross. Σε αυτό το μέρος είχα ζήσει και μεγαλώσει τον λιγοστό χρόνο μου σαν άνθρωπος. Αυτό το παρελθόν φάνταζε εύθραυστο και πικρό τώρα. Μακρινό και άγριο. Όμως ήταν κομμάτι μου. Ένα κομμάτι που είχα αποχωριστεί πολύ πρόθυμα αγνοώντας τις συνέπειες του. Εκείνη την εποχή όμως, φάνταζε σωστό. Η διέξοδος που μου είχε προσφερθεί ως αποτέλεσμα της καταγωγής μου ήταν ιδανική λύση για μένα. Τουλάχιστον έτσι πίστευα. Κινήθηκα αργά και αθόρυβα με το σκοτάδι σαν κάλυψη. Τα μαθήματα της πρωινής τάξης είχαν τελειώσει εδώ και ώρες και παρόλο τις προσπάθειες του διευθυντή Cross –του άλλοτε πατέρα μου- δεν είχε καταφέρει να ξαναλειτουργήσει η νυχτερινή τάξη. Μετά την μάχη που είχε ισοπεδώσει μεγάλο μέρος της Ακαδημίας δεν μου φαινόταν και αδιανόητο το γεγονός ότι ο διευθυντής δεν είχε παλέψει και πολύ να επαναφέρει τους βρικόλακες στην Ακαδημία. Ήθελα να πιστεύω ότι αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που δεν είχε λειτουργεί ξανά η νυχτερινή τάξη και όχι γιατί μισούσε πλέον τους βρικόλακες που είχαν πάρει την επονομαζόμενη κόρη του μακριά. Αυτό με πονούσε κάποια βράδια που δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ και άφηνα τις σκέψεις μου να ταξιδέψουν στην παλιά μου ζωή. Εκείνες τις μέρες που η νέα μου καθημερινότητα φάνταζε πολύ για μένα. Όταν πάλευα να ταιριάξω με τους άλλους βρικόλακες. Όταν πάλευα να βρω πια στα αλήθεια ήμουν. Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία μέρα που θα αναρωτιόμουν τι θα γινόταν αν δεν είχε φύγει. Το τελευταία βράδυ που το βάρος στο στήθος μου με σκότωνε. Για αυτό βρισκόμουν εδώ. Για να ενώσω τα κομμάτια που μου έλειπαν. Και συγκεκριμένα ένα... Το κομμάτι του παρελθόντος που πάλευα να ανακτήσω ήταν εκείνος.

Η υπόσχεση που μου είχε δώσει την τελευταία φορά που είχαμε συναντηθεί ηχούσε ακόμα στα αυτιά μου ακατάπαυστα. Όμως δεν με ένοιαζε πια. Ο αδερφός μου δεν είχε αντιδράσει καλά όταν του είχα ανακοινώσει την απόφαση μου. Δεν με άφηνε από τα μάτια του και η απόφαση μου να γυρίσω πίσω τον είχε εξαγριώσει. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να κάνει και τίποτα για να με εμποδίσει. Είχαμε συγκρουστεί άσχημα παρόλα αυτά. Αλλά άξιζε τον κόπο. Κινήθηκα αργά προς τους κοιτώνες των αγοριών και κατάφερα να μπω στο δωμάτιό του χωρίς να με αντιληφθεί. Στάθηκα για λίγο πάνω από το κρεβάτι του, παρατηρώντας τον. Ήταν ακόμα πιο όμορφος από ότι θυμόμουν. Τα κλειστά του βλέφαρα με τις μαύρες βλεφαρίδες σκέπαζαν αυτά τα πονεμένα, αγαπημένα μου βιολετιά μάτια. Τα ασημένια του μαλλιά ήταν σαν ένα απαλό στρώμα χιονιού έτσι που στεφάνωναν το πρόσωπό του και σε προκαλούσαν να περάσεις τα δάχτυλά σου μέσα τους. Έκανα ένα βήμα πιο κοντά του και ένιωσα την κρύα ατσάλινη κάνη του όπλου του κολλημένη στο μέτωπό μου. Χαμογέλασα. Ακόμα και βυθισμένος στον γαλήνιο ύπνο του, το ένστικτο του κυνηγού δεν επαναπαυόταν ποτέ. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και είδα την έκπληξη να καθρεφτίζεται στα θλιμμένα μάτια του.

«Yuki…» ψιθύρισε απαλά, η φωνή του ακόμα βραχνή από τον ύπνο. Το όνομά μου στα χείλη του έμοιαζε σαν απαλό βελούδο που με τύλιγε στοργικά. Έφερα το χέρι μου στον καρπό του και πίεσα το όπλο πιο πολύ στο κεφάλι μου.

«Μου έχεις δώσει μια υπόσχεση Zero. Σκοπεύεις να την κρατήσεις?» τον ρώτησα σιγανά καθώς καθόμουν στο κρεβάτι απέναντί του. Είδα την αβεβαιότητα να διαγράφεται στο όμορφο πρόσωπό του και χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του.

«Γιατί γύρισες?» Προσπάθησε να ακουστεί ψυχρός και απότομος όμως ήξερα καλύτερα. Ο πόνος ήταν χαραγμένος στην χροιά της φωνής του. Πόνος που είχα προκαλέσει εγώ. Έφερα την παλάμη μου στο στήθος του στο μέρος της καρδιάς του και χάιδεψα το σημείο με τα ακροδάχτυλά μου.

«Μου έλειψες.» του είπα τρυφερά χαμογελώντας του όμως εκείνος δεν μου το επέστρεψε. Κατέβασε το όπλο του κρατώντας τα βέβαια ακόμα στο χέρι του και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το παράθυρο όπου έμεινε να κοιτάει παγωμένος τον σκοτεινό ουρανό. Η βροχή που έπεφτε τώρα έντυνε με έναν μελαγχολικό τόνο την σιωπή που επικρατούσε μέσα στο δωμάτιο.

«Έχω δώσει μια υπόσχεση.» είπε σιγανά περισσότερο στον εαυτό του παρά σε μένα. « Θα σε σκοτώσω Yuki.» είπε γυρνώντας και σημαδεύοντας με ξανά με το όπλο. Χαμογέλασα αχνά και προχώρησα αργά προς το μέρος που στεκόταν. Η ασημένια κάνη σημάδευε το στήθος μου τώρα και εγώ βρισκόμουν σε απόσταση αναπνοής από τον θάνατο μου. Τρελό το ξέρω. Αλλά το ήξερα από την πρώτη στιγμή που είχα πάρει την απόφαση να επιστρέψω.

«Το ξέρω. Αν όμως αυτό είναι το τίμημα που πρέπει να πληρώσω για να σε ξαναδώ μια ακόμα φορά, ας είναι. Τουλάχιστον θα φύγω ευτυχισμένη. Όμως πριν τραβήξεις την σκανδάλη πρέπει να σου πω κάτι.» Τον είδα να τσιτώνεται απέναντι μου και να ανασαίνει με δυσκολία. Με ένα νεύμα μου έδωσε την άδεια να συνεχίσω. « Το να σε αφήσω ήταν το χειρότερο λάθος μου. Το να επιλέξω να ακολουθήσω τον Κάναμε φάνταζε σωστό τότε. Όμως όσο απομακρυνόμουν από την Ακαδημία το κενό στο στήθος μου φάνταζε όλο και πιο μεγάλο και απειλητικό. Και δεν ήταν επειδή άφηνα πίσω μου το κομμάτι της ανθρωπιάς μου. Ήταν επειδή άφηνα εσένα πίσω. Εσύ ήσουν το μόνο που με κρατούσε εδώ Zero. Το κενό στην καρδιά μου κάθε μέρα μακριά σου απλά με έτρωγε ζωντανή. Επέλεξα να μείνω με τον Κάναμε γιατί πίστευα ότι ήταν το σωστό. Είναι οικογένειά μου. Όμως ίσως για πρώτη φορά επιλέγω να ακολουθήσω την καρδιά μου. Και εκείνη με οδήγησε εδώ. Ο Κάναμε πιστεύει ότι είναι αποστολή αυτοκτονίας χωρίς να ξέρει φυσικά την υπόσχεση σου. Όμως δεν με νοιάζει. Σκότωσε με Zero, όμως ότι και να κάνεις, την καρδιά μου δεν μπορείς να την ξεγελάσεις. Αυτή ανήκει σε σένα. Πάντα άνηκε. Απλά ήμουν πολύ ανόητη για να το παραδεχτώ.» Τα μάτια του είχαν καρφωθεί στα δικά μου όση ώρα του μιλούσα και είδα τον δισταγμό του να τελειώσει την δουλειά. Είδα το δάχτυλό του να τρέμει στην σκανδάλη και τον εαυτό του να προσπαθήσει να ηρεμήσει. Έφερα το χέρι μου στο δικό μου και σταθεροποίησα το δάχτυλό του. «Κάνε το.» του είπα ψιθυριστά. «Κάνε το Zero. Και μην ξεχάσεις ποτέ πως σ' αγαπώ.»

Zero's POV

Έπρεπε να το κάνω. Έπρεπε να πατήσω την σκανδάλη και να τηρήσω την υπόσχεση που είχα δώσει προ πάντων στον εαυτό μου. Ήμουν αρκετά δυνατός για να το κάνω. Είχα σκοτώσει αρκετούς βρικόλακες. Ένας ακόμα δεν φάνταζε τόσο δύσκολο. Όμως αυτός εδώ ο βρικόλακας που στεκόταν απέναντί μου ήταν διαφορετικός. Αυτή ήταν η Yuki. Το κορίτσι με το οποίο είχαμε μεγαλώσει μαζί. Το κορίτσι που με είχε φροντίσει όσο ήμουν παιδί. Το κορίτσι στο οποίο ανήκε η καρδιά μου. Το κορίτσι που τώρα ήταν ένας Καθαρόαιμος βρικόλακας. Ένας βρικόλακας από τον οποίο είχα τραφεί και είχα επιστρέψει να τραφεί και εκείνος από μένα. Ένας βρικόλακας που τώρα έλεγε πως μ' αγαπούσε παρόλα αυτά όμως είχε εγκαταλείψει εμένα και τον πατέρα της για να ακολουθήσει τον αδερφό της ένας Θεός ξέρει που. Τον αδερφό της. Τον Κάναμε. Αυτόν που τώρα είχε παρακούσει για να έρθει να με δει. Να μου πει για τα αισθήματα που είχε για μένα. Που δεν είχε κανέναν λόγο να το κάνει. Ένας Θεός ξέρει τι έπαθα όταν την είδα να στέκεται από πάνω μου σε αυτό το δωμάτιο λίγα λεπτά νωρίτερα. Πως ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να ξυπνάει από τον αιώνιο λήθαργό της στην θέα του όμορφου προσώπου της ξανά. Δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω. Ποιος μπορεί να σκοτώσει τον λόγο που έμενε ζωντανός? Γιατί εκείνη ήταν η αιτία που ζούσα. Εκείνη και το πόσο είχε παλέψει για μένα. Γύρισα το όπλο προς το μέρος μου μέσα στα χέρια της και σημάδεψα τον εαυτό μου.

«Εγώ δεν μπορώ να το κάνω Yuki. Ορίστε η ευκαιρία σου. Τελείωσε το ανελέητο κυνήγι των ομοίων σου.» της είπα αργά και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου περιμένοντας. Μπορεί να με αγαπούσε, όπως έλεγε, αλλά η νέα Yuki που είχα γνωρίσει πριν φύγει ένα χρόνο πριν με προορισμό το άγνωστο δεν θα έχανε μια τέτοια ευκαιρία. Πάντα υπερασπιζόταν αυτό το μισητό είδος –στο οποίο ανήκα και εγώ τώρα- και σίγουρα θα εκμεταλλευόταν το γεγονός ότι μπορούσε να τελειώσει αυτή την αιματοχυσία εδώ. Όμως ο πόνος που περίμενα δεν ήρθε ποτέ. Άκουσα τον μεταλλικό κρότο της στιγμή που πετούσε το όπλο μου στο πάτωμα και την επόμενη στιγμή τα χέρια της τυλίγοντας γύρω από τον λαιμό μου και τα χείλη της ακουμπούσαν με βία τα δικά μου. Ήταν ονειρικό. Ήταν σαν να βρίσκομαι στον Παράδεισο. Ή στην Κόλαση. Δεν ήξερα πώς να περιγράψω την αγκαλιά της. Έβγαλε το παλτό της με μια κίνηση και σκαρφάλωσε στο κρεβάτι δίπλα μου χωρίς να παίρνει τα χείλη της από τα δικά μου. Ζούσα για αυτή την στιγμή. Για αυτό το φιλί. Απομάκρυνε τα χείλη της από τα δικά μου και φώλιασε το πρόσωπο της στο στήθος μου.

«Μου έλειψες, Zero.» ψιθύρισε και ένιωθα τους λυγμούς της στο στέρνο μου. Περίμενα ότι τώρα που ήξερε ποια είναι, που είχε μάθει για την καταγωγή και την οικογένεια της, τώρα που ήταν ένας Καθαρόαιμος βρικόλακας θα είχε σκληρύνει. Θα είχε γίνει ένα αιμοδιψής τέρας χωρίς συναισθήματα. Αλλά με διέψευσε. Ήταν η ίδια καλόκαρδη, ευαίσθητη, γλυκιά Yuki μου. Όπως πάντα. Την έσφιξα στα χέρια μου περισσότερο και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου απολαμβάνοντας την αίσθηση του δέρματος της πάνω στο δικό μου. Για απόψε θα μπορούσα να την κρατήσω εδώ στην αγκαλιά μου, όπως όταν είμασταν παιδιά. Όταν δεν είχαμε προβλήματα. Όταν δεν είμασταν τέρατα. Απόψε θα ταξιδεύαμε στο παρελθόν. Σε μια απλούστερη εποχή, που δεν μας χώριζε τίποτε. Αλλά στην τελική, παρελθόν ή μέλλον δεν είχε σημασία. Ανήκαμε ο ένας τον άλλον από την πρώτη στιγμή που είχαν συναντηθεί τα βλέμματα μας. Σήκωσα το κεφάλι της και έψαξα στα σκοτεινά τα χείλη της. Έβαλα όλα αυτά τα συναισθήματα που καταπίεζα όλο αυτό το διάστημα της απουσίας της σε εκείνο το φιλί. Απόγνωση, μοναξιά, αγάπη, μίσος. Ότι είχα και δεν είχα, ότι ήμουν και δεν ήμουν, ήταν δικό της. Ήμουν δικός της. Και μπορούσε να με κάνει ότι ήθελε...


End file.
